christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernie and Bert
Billy Barkhurst Bert: Frank Oz |appear=''Sesame Street'' A Muppet Family Christmas}} Ernie and Bert are a pair of Muppet characters from the television show Sesame Street. The two appear together in numerous skits, forming a comic duo that is one of the centerpieces of the program. A typical Bert and Ernie skit has Ernie coming up with a hare-brained idea and Bert trying to talk him out of it, ending with Bert losing his temper and Ernie remaining unaware of the results of his own bad idea. As Sesame Street regulars, they have appeared in most of the Christmas specials spun off from the program. There is a long-standing rumor that the characters were named after Ernie the taxi cab driver and Bert the policeman from It's a Wonderful Life; however, most sources from the Jim Henson Company have stated it to be a coincidence. Appearances in Christmas specials ''Sesame Street'' and related productions * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street - The first Christmas special in which Ernie and Bert appear has them going ice-skating alongside their friends at the beginning; during this, the two play a few games with Cookie Monster and the Count. Later in the special, Ernie and Bert star in a subplot based on The Gift of the Magi, adapted from a segment of the album Merry Christmas from Sesame Street. Bert decides to buy a soap dish for Ernie to put his Rubber Duckie in, while Ernie decides to buy a cigar box for Bert to store his paper clip collection. Ernie ends up trading his Rubber Duckie to Mr. Hooper for the cigar box, while Bert trades his paper clip collection for the soap dish. In the end, after both of them have opened their presents for each other, Mr. Hooper brings Ernie's Rubber Duckie and Bert's paper clip collection back to them. Afterward, Ernie and Bert then sing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". * Elmo Saves Christmas * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Christmas with Ernie & Bert * Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas Other Christmas productions * A Muppet Family Christmas - Ernie and Bert, along with their fellow Sesame Street Muppets, join their friend Kermit and his Muppet Show co-stars at Fozzie's mother's farmhouse for Christmas. During their stage performance of The Night Before Christmas, Ernie provides the narration while Bert reluctantly has to portray the mother mentioned in the story due to losing a coin toss. * Jingle All the Way - In this 1996 film, walk-around costumes of Ernie and Bert can be seen during the Holiday Wintertainment Parade. * Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir - Bert, Ernie, and several of their co-stars made a special guest appearance at the 2014 concert. Gallery SW 1175 11j.jpg SW 1175 06j.jpg SW 1175 03j.jpg Sesamechristmasbehindthescenes.jpg Fp-sesam-7,property=thumbnail.jpg Bild 75 3j.jpg Weinnachtenmiternieundbert-e.jpg Weinnachtenmiternieundbert-d.jpg Weinnachtenmiternieundbert-c.jpg Weinnachtenmiternieundbert-b.jpg Weihnachtenmiternieundbert4.jpg Weihnachtenmiternieundbert3.jpg Weihnachtenmiternieundbert2.jpg Weihnachtenmiternieundbert1.jpg External links * Muppet Wiki: Ernie and Bert Category:Character pairs Category:Muppet characters Category:Male characters Category:PBS Kids characters Category:Narrators Category:Characters